


Beyond Labels

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Negotiations Gone Explicit, Past Torture, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Table Sex, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Poe meets with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.





	Beyond Labels

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deal With The Devil
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe wouldn’t deny that he was nervous. Not only was this the matter of negotiating a truce with the Supreme Leader of the First Order, not only was this the same man who had tortured him, but this was a man he’d loved. Still loved, in an absolutely kriffed up way, because sentient emotion had to be kriffing complex, didn’t it?  
  
The shuttle landed on the Supreme Leader’s flagship, the Legacy — and Poe had to admit that it was a pretty blatant reference to the legacy of Darth Vader. He wasn’t made to be another Darth Vader clone, though. Not Ben. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. And yet, here they were. About to meet for negotiations — and Poe didn’t know if he wanted to ultimately end up fighting Kylo. Not that he’d win.  
  
The throne room was up ahead, and Kylo sat on the throne, almost slouched over, wearing that replacement mask that was just as ridiculous as his previous one. It felt like a prison that was holding Ben Solo, in a way. Kylo dismissed the soldiers that had escorted Poe, only to face Poe himself.  
  
“General Dameron.” Still that stupid, filtered voice. Hard to understand him. “It’s been...a year?”  
  
Poe nodded.  
  
“Take that mask off,” Poe said. “It’s no use wearing it. I know who you are now...Ben.”  
  
Kylo straightened abruptly.  
  
Silence. Then with a _click-hiss,_ the mask came off, and Kylo’s face was revealed to Poe. Ben’s face, Poe mentally corrected. This was still the man he loved. Even though the man he loved was now a dictator, about to be the dictator of a whole galaxy.  
  
“Ben Solo is gone,” Kylo said, a little too evenly. “He died at Yavin, and he deserves to be dead. There’s nothing you can say or do that can change my — ”  
  
“Hey.” Poe spoke up, mostly to put an end to what was likely about to be a lying tirade. Ben was deceiving himself, through and through.   
  
Silence. Then, from Kylo, “I likely look awful, don’t I?”  
  
“No.” Poe wet his lips. “You look...beautiful. Even after eleven years.” A beat. “Eleven years is a long time to be apart.”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
They spoke further, away from the Praetorian Guards and the other Knights of Ren. They probably had all sorts of questions. Let them wonder, Poe thought. Just...let them. They didn’t deserve to know.  
  
“I know what happened to you,” Poe said. “Rey told me. Told me everything.”  
  
“And now you’re free?”  
  
Poe paused. “No,” he said. “I don’t think I was ever free.”  
  
“Neither was I.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Everything I did, I did for you,” Kylo said. “How do you think Snoke...ensnared me, in the end?”  
  
“I didn’t want this.”  
  
“It was one of many reasons. The galaxy, under me...you won’t have to have bickering Senators anymore. You won’t have to do any of this.”  
  
“At what cost, Ben?” Poe said. He swore Kylo flinched. “You can’t do this.”  
  
“But I can. I have to.”  
  
“You weren’t meant to do this. I...” Poe swallowed. “I love you, Ben.”  
  
Kylo actually looked taken aback. Then, “I never thought...”  
  
“I always have.”  
  
Silence. They were close. Kylo’s hand pressed against the side of his face.  
  
Kylo kissed him, roughly, almost as roughly as he fought, as roughly as he did just about everything else. Poe kissed him back with equal ferocity, and when Poe’s mouth opened for Kylo, he found that it was almost natural. Natural even as Kylo explores his mouth, before breaking the kiss to pepper Poe’s neck with kisses and nibbles and bites.  
  
“Do you like this?” Kylo murmured. “Being marked, being bitten, only for me?”  
  
“Yes.” The word all but came out as a moan from Poe. His throat — how long had Kylo wanted to mark it so?  
  
Kylo continued downwards, only to freeze at Poe’s collarbone, surveying the ring that dangled there on a chain.  
  
“Your mother’s,” he said, in disbelief. “Were you...saving it for anyone?”  
  
He sounded sad, almost jealous. Poe sighed. “Even after what you did to me, I thought of you.”  
  
“Me?” Kylo said.  
  
“I tried...others. Kaydel, Rey...how kriffed up is it that I still wanted you?”  
  
“The feeling’s mutual, I assure you.” Kylo kissed the ring hanging around his neck, a chaste, gentle kiss that didn’t line up with the rest of him, before moving to undo Poe’s shirt. Poe’s breathing hitched in that moment; what would Kylo think of —  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Kylo said, his voice hoarse, raspy, wanting, and Poe relaxed despite himself. “You’re such a beautiful man. It’s been a long eleven years...I just wish it hadn’t ended up like this...”  
  
He took a nipple into his mouth, licking it until it pebbled, and Poe gasped even as Kylo moved downwards, leaving bites and nibbles on his belly, on the interiors of his thighs. Poe cried out, a visceral, needy sound he was surprised no one had heard yet. Rey could probably feel them over the Bond, the Knights of Ren and the Praetorian Guards were —  
  
And yet he needed something. Needed not only the sex, but to be connected with Kylo, completely.  
  
“Kylo,” he murmured, “Ben...”  
  
He got a light nip on the belly for his trouble, followed by a tongue laving over it as an apology. Kylo looked up at him. “What do you need? My mouth? Me inside you? My hand?”  
  
“Your mouth.”  
  
Kylo’s mouth swallowed him down, and Poe was already murmuring nonsense about how he hated him and loved him all at once. Of course he’d feel his tongue loosen, with Kylo’s mouth around his cock, but stars. And Kylo braced him over the conference table, the cold wood against hot flesh like a sharp contrast as Kylo worked him.  
  
Finally, Poe felt himself shaking, trembling. That delicious feeling in his lower belly that preluded an orgasm. “Kylo,” he said. “Please...just...please...”  
  
Kylo drew off.   
  
“I’m so close.”  
  
Kylo stroked his wet, hard cock with a gentle teasing that was almost pain. “Then come for me...General Dameron.”  
  
Poe did, trembling and shaking all the while, in Kylo’s hand. Kylo lined up at his entrance.  
  
“You want more?” he said.  
  
Poe nodded. Kylo pulled away his pants, exposing his very large, very erect cock.   
  
“Do you have — ”  
  
Kylo nodded. Rolling the sticky release around on his fingers and his cock before lining up for Poe. There was so much of it that Poe supposed it was a substitute for what they really needed.  
  
At Poe’s permission, Kylo thrust in, hissing in relief. Poe groaned; Kylo was big, simply big, and he filled Poe in ways that even his fingers couldn’t.   
  
“You’re mine,” Kylo murmured. “Every part of you.”  
  
Poe looked up at him, the pleasure-pain mingling until Kylo climaxed, releasing himself inside Poe in a seemingly endless stream.  
  
Shaking, Poe sat up. He wished he could say what he felt; he was exhausted, definitely, even as Kylo kissed his temple and his eyelids.  
  
“You don’t have to continue on this path anymore,” Poe said.  
  
“My work’s just begun. You...remember when I was talking about making things better in the galaxy?”  
  
“You didn’t even think of becoming this.” A beat. “Who are we?”  
  
Kylo hummed. “If historians wrote about us, I doubt we’d fit into the petty labels they would give us without a doubt. What we’ve done to each other is beyond what any enemy or lover could do.”  
  
“Yeah.” Poe couldn’t think of anything else than that. “Just...stop attacking cities. Do some good work for a change. You don’t have to be a monster. If you can’t come home, do this.”  
  
Kylo swallowed. “I am a monster, Poe. The girl was right.”  
  
“Predestination isn’t a thing. The galaxy doesn’t have a planned out path for you. And...I know there’s a part of you that still believes in the good of the galaxy. Even if you’ve forgotten.”  
  
Kylo was quiet.  
  
“I love you,” Poe said. “Still. Only you.”  
  
Kylo smiled, wanly. “You don’t have to tell me. I only wish I’d accepted it sooner.”


End file.
